Such A Prat
by Escritor
Summary: [Completely Fluffy. This is what staying up late with a limited amount of sugar does to you. BE WARNED!] HermionexRon.
1. The Story

**Such A Prat**

Completely Fluffy. This is what staying up late with a limited amount of sugar does to you. BE WARNED! HermionexRon.

_Author's Notes: God. I have no idea where this came from. I had one quote randomly in my head, and..look what happened! DARN NEVER-STOPPING BRAIN!_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own, blah blah, you know the story._

_**Pairings**: Hermione + Ron This story_

_**Rating**: G for...GRRRRREAT! ...Eh hem. AHHH THE INNER UMBRIDGE! _

Hermione could pull her hair out of her head. Ron just never quit with the witty remarks, the rude slurrs, the way he treated her as "one of the guys." The way he ignored her and, at the same time, had an annoyingly close watch on her. The way he made it seem like he didn't care what the hell she did, while at the same time showing he did care. She hated his stupid mind games. His stupid words. His stupid...self.

Currently, she was seated in front of the fireplace, doing her homework. Honestly, not the best place to do homework, but it was the only place she could get some relaxation. Upstairs, the girls were squealing about boys. In the library, people couldn't stop talking about the upcoming Ball. In the Great Hall, well... let's just say that's where most of the couples were "forming."

Hermione stared into her blank parchment, as if waiting for her D.A.D.A. essay to write itself. She wasn't sure what put her off in today's "I hate Ron, he's such a dolt, I hope he falls off his broom. Oh my god, that's horrible!" mood. It was just ... his haughtiness. How he and Harry talked about all the girls they'd bring to the dance in front of her, not even thinking. Not even caring.

But it wasn't that Hermione was jealous. Of course not. No. Jealous of what! A red haired, freckle-faced, annoying, bossy, headstrong, rude, obnoxious, git of a boy?

_Precisely, _her head told her. She shook away her thoughts and started writing down her essay.

_An animagus is a person who ..._

She knew what an animagus was. She knew it. It was in her head, somewhere... But at the moment, all she could think of was a certain red haired, freckle-faced, annoying, bossy, headstrong, rude, obnoxious, git of a boy.

_This is stupid! _she scolded herself. _You're supposed to be writing an essay! Not thinking about boys. Honestly, what has gotten into you?_

_An animagus is a person who can change into the animal of their choice at will._

She scoffed at herself. This was most definitly the worst essay she ever written. Well, the worst sentence. But either way, it was bad, and it wasn't going to get much better. Throwing the parchment into the fire, she watched it burn and crinkle, enjoying the sound.

"Wow, Hermione, I didn't think you'd be one to be a pyro."

Hermione closed her eyes and pretended that she didn't hear him. Maybe he'd go away. _No, he won't. He'll just nose into your business and say 'are you all right?' twenty times. Then, maybe, ask if you know a pretty girl for him to go to the Ball with._

"I'm not a pyro, just fed up with this stupid D.A.D.A. essay," she muttered, gathering her books.

"Where're you going?" He asked.

_He's so nosy, _she hissed in her head. _He really ought to-_

"Someplace where it's quiet," she replied quickly, starting to walk up the stairs.

"Wait, 'Mione?"

_Here it comes,_ she told herself. _'Do you know if Lavendar is taken for the ball?' 'Is Cho still emotional? Harry wanted to know.' 'Who is Ginny going with, I'll beat him to a pulp.'_

Turning around, she walked to Ron. "Mhm?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with some, uh, y'know...girl problems."

"I knew it." He glanced at her with the biggest puppy eyes, and she couldn't help but melt. "Ugh, fine," she grumbled, sitting down on the couch across from Ron. "But it better not take long."

Ron grinned. "It won't, I promise." She rested her head in her hand, ready to hear his sob story about how all the pretty girls are taken. "Well, there's this one girl who I've had my eye on for, uh, a really, um, long time..."

_Oh, I hope it's not someone I know. That would be so...awkward. I'd hate being the messanger._

"She's really pretty, and nice, and smart, too... She's, uh, perfect. And, um, I need your help."

Hermione sighed. "Okay, what do you need my help with?"

"Well, you see, I don't think she likes me. I mean, we get in, y'know, fights all the time, and we always argue. She probably hates me, but the truth is...I, uh, really...like her."

Hermione took a deep breath.

"And, you know, we're complete opposites. She's brilliant, I'm dumb... She's pretty, I'm...well, y'know. She's...well, she's brave and I..."

"Okay," She cut him off, not wanting to hear another word. She was not only completely dissapointed, but also utterly jealous. Yes, she would admit it. She was insanely jealous over whatever girl tickled Ron's fancy. "You should just...ask her. Sometimes opposites attract...and stuff." _And stuff? Pathetic._

"It's...um...Oh, listen, 'Mione..."

_It's Lavendar. Or Pavarti. Just don't be Pansy, that would be ridiculous._

"'Mione, did I ever tell you that you're the smartest, most annoying, headstrong, bushy-haired bookworm I have ever met?" he grinned. Hermione oddly didn't feel upset or hurt. It was as if this was his way of being nice.

Shaking her thoughts, she got to the point. "So...uh...who is this girl? I can ask her if she likes you," she breathed.

He leaned his head in close and, before kissing her, whispered, "Could you ask Hermione Granger if she would like to go to the dance with me?"

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. _NO! This is the annoying RON WEASLEY we're talking about! YOUR BEST FRIEND! _"I could do that..."

"If not, I could always ask Lavendar..."

"You're such a prat, Ronald Weasley," she said, kissing him.


	2. The Flame Response

_For those who didn't see the lovely, random flame:_

_  
The following review has been submitted to: Such A Prat Chapter: 1 _

From: anonomous( )

Excuse me, but any idiot can see that it's going to be Harry and Hermione that get together, not Ron and Hermione. Ron's too immature for 'Mione, and Ginny isn't enough of an involved character with Harry. Also, if you have read OOTP, then you would have realized that she puts a life-threatening situation on the same level of a dare. If she cares that little for Harry, then we are never going to see her have a relationship with him. Hermione, on the other hand, is so involved with Harry (and always prefers to spend time with Harry instead of Ron) as well as worries about him all the time, and puts Harry first in any dangerous situation, will be the most likely to end up with Harry if he lives past book seven

* * *

To "anonomous"

I'm going to be as calm as possible and restrain myself from trashing my room. My room didn't do anything to deserve the anger.

First off, It's quite rude to start off with "any idiot can see," because if **you **would have looked under my name, you would have seen I write Harry/Hermione stories as well. After reading one of my fanfics you generalized that I was a Ron/Hermione shipper and decided to send a pointless flame about the "key points" to why Hermione/Harry would work, when I never said it wouldn't. I support Harry/Hermione, for God's sakes.

I have read OOTP, and yes, she does get put in life-threatening situations. I wouldn't have to have read OOTP to see that, she does it in _all _the books. But does that means shes has to love him? No. Like I told my friend, if my buddy Mark was in a life-threatening situation, me, being his good friend, would risk my life to make sure he's okay. Does that mean I love him? No. Does that mean we're going to end up together? No. Ron does the same things Hermione does, does that mean Harry and Ron are going to be together? Proof: "If you're going to kill harry you're going to have to kill me too," Ron said fiercly. Oh, when should we be planning Harry and Ron's wedding?

I'm not even going to comment on "If she cares that little for Harry, then we are never going to see her have a relationship with him," because I for one do not understand what that means.

Hermione is involved with Harry, but it's a bit of a wide comment to say "always prefers to spend time with Harry instead of Ron." That isn't true, she spends equal time with both of them. The only reason she was with Harry alot during GoF was because Harry and Ron were fighting. Since the story is basically though Harry's eyes, we don't know if Hermione is spending equal time between both of them. She probably is, though, if she was going to have Ron and Harry meet at the three broomstick's. That would have meant she was planning to trick Ron, too, which means she was on speaking terms with him.

Ron worries about Harry, too. Hell, so does Dumbledore, Hagrid, Proffessor Mcgonnagle, Lupin, Tonks...should I continue?

...Puts Harry first in any dangerous situation? Um, that's kind of a given, considering we can't exactly have the boy who lived die.

JK Rowling says Harry and Hermione is "platonic." Look it up if you don't know what it means, since I'm guessing you don't.

And, on a last note, I love how you didn't mention if you read my story at all. Did you just see "Hermione/Ron" and freak out? This was a pointless flame because I never said anything to deserve your blabble.

- Elizabeth

Oh, PS, if you're going to flame someone under an anonymous name, at least spell it right.


End file.
